You Bring The Colour
by Beeimahalfblood
Summary: You're born into black and white, a monochrome world, and you know no different. But everyone talks about it. About when you find them, The One, and how everything changes. They say sometimes it comes slowly, or all at once, but it's a change nonetheless. They start to bring colour to your life; you're destined to be together. And on one plain morning, they do just that. ONESHOT!


**Hi! I'm back. I haven't written anything in ages, I know. It is amazing to see how my writing style has improved and grown since my first story back in JANUARY LAST YEAR. Gosh that's a long time ago.**

 **I don't even know how this one came about, but here's a one shot of Annabeth and Percy meeting. I was going to chapter it but the sections were too short.**

 **Read and Review. I'd love to hear what you think of this. Hope you like it!**

 **Here's: YOU BRING THE COLOUR.**

 **Have a nice day everyone!**

* * *

It was too late; she knew the collision was inevitable. She squeezed her eyes quickly shut, gripped her coffee tightly, and braced for the impact.

Three.

Two.

One.

There.

Their shoulders abruptly collided and she stumbled backwards lightly. She suddenly felt warmth spread through her stomach and looked down at her blouse in dismay. Big brown splotches were seeping through the fabric.

She sighed. _Typical_.

Her coffee was now decorating her shirt. She had a bone to pick with him.

Then her brain went into instant overdrive.

She wasn't supposed to see _brown_ splotches.

She saw in black and white, like it had always been. No colour.

That means the day had come. The one they're always talking about.

They day you meet your soulmate.

She'd just met her soulmate.

She'd just met her _soulmate_.

The thought ricocheted round her head, not once slowing down or becoming any more real.

She'd just met her soulmate: a complete stranger who spilt her coffee.

She turned around sharply in the hope she might catch him, but she was just in time to watch his shaggy hair disappear as he wove his way through the bustling crowds of New York city.

She didn't know what to feel.

She hastily grabbed her phone with shaking hands and called her office.

"Hi it's Annabeth Chase. Sorry. I'm not coming in today. I'm ill." Then she promptly hung up.

She never called in sick, so they'd know this was no ordinary circumstance. She was prepared for questions later.

She tried to compose herself and stood stock still, oblivious people continuing to part around her, and inhaled deeply. Her hands still gripped the now empty cup like a vice to help control her nerves. Part of her was heartily excited that the day had come; she would finally get to see and share the world in its full glory thanks to Him. Just seeing splatters of her drink on her shirt made her tremble with anticipation.

How does the sky change during a sunset? What do her eyes really look like? Was it truly as beautiful as people said?

She was itching with questions.

Yet she knew she would have to be patient. They say sometimes it comes slowly, or all at once, and it's up to you to notice. Fate will give you hints as to who they are, but it's you who has to find them.

Her best friend Piper said she found him when the Autumn leaves appeared in rich golds when walking home one night. She had looked up, and met a pair of brilliant blue eyes and knew it was him. They went on dates after that and were engaged within two months. When they finally married the monochrome fell away completely and together they explored a multi-coloured world.

She knew the stranger that made her spill her drink was destined to be with her.

And that scared her.

The problem was, how was she supposed to ever find him again?

* * *

He'd just been to visit his mother's house for her birthday. And after he'd sat through endless questions about his private life, (read lack of a girlfriend), took the long way home to clear his head. Accept that wasn't exactly working.

 _"So Percy, tell me. Found her yet?"_

 _"No."_

 _"You need to start looking. You haven't got forever."_

 _"I'm happy as I am."_

 _"But everything is so beautiful when you find them, they make you feel whole."_

 _"I'm fine, really."_

 _"The wedding will be perfect. I bet she'll like painting. Or she'll be the nature type..."_

 _"Mum, please."_

 _"I'm just looking out for you."_

 _"Yes but I don't need anyone right now."_

 _"Sure Percy. And what I certainly know is she's going to have her hands full with you regardless whether you need her or not."_

Sigh.

He picked up his pace and took larger strides, letting the slipstream ruffle his hair. His mum also wanted his unruly mop cut, but he was sure it could be put off for another month or so before it truly needed it. He could still see for Heaven's sake. Just to prove his point he began picking out individuals on the opposite street.

A lady being dragged by her dog, arm outstretched.

A young dad with a toddler on his shoulders, the mother on his right.

Two girls holding hands, with matching smoothies.

 _Mmm. Smoothie_.

He was easily distracted when food was involved.

Nico's coffee shop was somewhere along here. He scanned the buildings until he found the big banner with 'Di Angelo's' in scrawly writing on it.

That's when his heart stopped.

It was blue.

The banner was blue.

 _B-l-u-e_.

He stumbled slightly as his concentration failed. Then he sharply collided with a woman and her coffee. He continued forward, ignoring it, eyes still set on the coffee shop taking in the new colour.

He promptly decided that was his favourite. He liked blue.

His mind then caught up to him, and he realised that 'The One' must be here. He did a quick 360, scanning the crowd shuffling down the street.

There.

He just managed to catch the blonde curls whip round the corner.

 _'Oh._ Oh _.'_ He thought. _'This changes things.'_

* * *

"That's just it. I bumped into him on the way to work and spilt my coffee. No romantic butterflies. Just slight burns on my stomach from the hot liquid."

Piper laughed.

"You've never been one for romance though have you?"

Annabeth had returned straight home and called Piper over. She was a wedding planner so knew all about this sort of stuff. Annabeth on the other hand was simply an architect and way out of her depth.

"True. But I have absolutely no idea what to do with myself. It was a chance meeting, I don't know how I'll find him again. Some people don't find each other. What if I'm one of them?"

"You won't be."

"But what about Luke? I really like him. It could've been a coincidence I bumped into that guy. Me and Luke have had a thing for a while." She and her childhood friend Luke had been verging on more than friends for almost 2 years.

"It wasn't a coincidence Annabeth. You called me for a reason didn't you? I know you love plans, so we're going to make one." The girl's eyes lit up and a smug smile spread across her face.

"What do you propose?" She was sceptical.

"You talk to Luke; make it clear you're friends and that you've met Mr Anon. Then you're going to do the exact same routine you did today, tomorrow. He's bound to go back to the same place, same time. It's the only thing you two know about each other. Make sure you're there and I'm sure he'll be waiting for you too."

"That's ridiculous." The girl laughed.

"Well I don't see you with any ideas." Piper retorted.

That quickly shut her up.

* * *

"NICCCCOOOO!" Percy burst through the doors of his cousin's shop. A few customers turned their heads but most ignored the crazed boy.

The Italian at the counter shot his dirtiest look at him, wishing death upon him. The shock of his entrance meant he'd accidentally poured half the caramel sauce into someone's order.

When he realised he looked rather sheepish and waited at the side of the counter until Nico was done.

The rather exasperated barista wondered over to Percy. "I hope make your 'grand entrance' a regular thing."

Nico: master of sarcasm.

"I have big news. Your sign is BLUE."

"Yes I know Percy. I chose it."

Nico was in a long term relationship with a local paramedic called Will. They never disclosed how they met, although Will did say blood was a lot redder than he had imagined.

"But I can see it. It's blue."

Nico did raise an eyebrow at this. "Oh really now?"

"Yes! But it's faded back to grey now she's gone. I met Her Nico! I managed to catch her blonde curly hair. She also had coffee. Since you're the only coffee shop anywhere near, I assume you served her just now?"

"Blonde hair. Curly..." He trailed off in thought. "Was she quite tall? Dressed in work clothes?"

"She did look smart. I'm sure how tall she is. I wasn't really paying attention."

Nico rolled his eyes. "As usual."

Insert punch from Percy here.

"But I think by the sounds of it she's one of my regulars. Comes in every morning on her way to work."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning Nico!" And Percy whisked himself out the door.

* * *

She put extra effort into looking good this morning as instructed by Piper. She was stood by a lamppost on the same street she saw Him yesterday. She'd anxiously crossed her legs to stop herself from pacing. Her hands were clammy and slightly shaky. She didn't get coffee this morning so she could get here early to meet him.

This was killing her.

She had a thick coat around her and her favourite heels. She wore her special owl earrings for good luck.

Good luck.

She sure hoped luck was on her side.

He hadn't turned up and it had been an hour.

Piper said he'd be here.

Her confidence had finally waned and she'd called her. Piper didn't pick up so she left a message simply saying she'd given up and headed to work instead.

The rest of the walk to work felt like she was walking through mud, and sinking deeper each step. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd been really hopeful.

Every girl, even Annabeth, dreamed of finding someone to spend their days with.

She couldn't wait for that moment when everything's bright. She couldn't wait to experience it together.

As she begrudgingly opened the door to the office block, she thought she saw his reflection in the glass. She whipped her head round but only saw some pigeons pecking at the pavement.

So, in an even worse mood now her neck hurt from turning it so fast, she headed to work.

* * *

"I'm pleasantly surprised. You don't look half bad." Nico said as Percy arrived the next morning. Although his checked shirt was only tucked in on the one side, he'd actually tried.

"I'm going to wait here so I'll see her when she comes in." He sat on a tall bar stool by the counter making unhelpful comments to annoy Nico.

"What kind of hot chocolate is that? You need at least 5 marshmallows."

"What fruit smoothie has kale in it?"

"The cream doesn't look swirly enough. That's poor quality. Do it again Nico."

"Percy. I will make you leave."

He then stared at the muffins to pass the time.

He'd drunk three smoothies by 11:00.

By now Nico knew she wasn't coming and in an attempt to cheer his cousin up, made him his favourite free of charge.

Percy's smile had become smaller as the morning went on, and it was clear he knew she wasn't there.

Half an hour later he left with a small good bye and something along the lines of "Meeting."

* * *

She felt like she was being eaten alive. Her tights were scratchy, her blouse suffocating. Her colleague's eyes were burning into her, pressuring her into cracking. But Annabeth Chase never cracked.

Annabeth was strong.

Annabeth had walls only Luke had ever been able to take down.

She knew they all wanted to know why she'd taken the day off and the reason for her odd behaviour today. However, only Piper knew and she'd like to keep it that way.

Luke and Him had been weighing on her mind, distracting her to the extent she couldn't focus at all. Luke was her best friend, she'd known him forever. She didn't exactly know where they were meant to be, as teens they made a pact to marry each other at 40 as a joke, but the underlying truth had always stuck with her. Everyone knew they'd end up together, and as time went on the line between friends and lovers was becoming increasingly blurred. She knew he deserved to know that she'd met Him. But she wanted to be sure Him was real first; it could be a figment of her imagination. The logical part of her brain tried to make sense of the situation, afterall, he didn't turn up did he?

She was sure she was meant to be with Luke, the colour just hadn't come yet. It's simply not their time right now. It would come.

That must be it.

"Luke?"

"Hey Brainiac, how are you?"

"I'm alright. I just wondered if you were free tonight?"

"I'll have a look, one sec."

There were shuffling sounds on the line.

A slightly muffled "Yeah sure," came.

"I finish at 5:00 and was fancying Chinese."

"Zhang's?"

"You have to ask?"

He laughed. "I'll pick you up at 6:00, that okay with you?"

"Perfect. Anyway, I have to go. Some lady wasn't happy with the choice of stairs. Apparently spiral staircases bring 'positive energy', while the straight stairs were 'just giving off all the wrong vibes'."

"Well I have a paper cut."

"Really?"

"Hey. It's a serious injury, don't mock me. I'll see you later babe."

* * *

He ended up in a bar that night. He didn't know why, he'd never been a drinker.

The buzz simultaneously calmed and excited him. He felt on edge. But on edge of what he wasn't quite sure.

Earlier he'd had to fight fiercely to stop a deal from falling through on the new 'Poseidon's Palace' exhibit of the aquarium. He still wasn't certain whether they'd do it. He wanted to have a special rescue and rehabilitation tank, and felt the King of the Ocean would be a perfect theme. It seemed others weren't so keen and wanted a Nemo special for the kids. To be fair it would roll in the money, he'd give them that.

He tried to keep The Girl out his mind all together, but there were at least three women with curly hair in his line of view. He wasn't ready, hadn't he just argued that with his mother yesterday? At least he thought it was yesterday.

He'd tried to keep up with some Spanish guy across the bar, but apparently he could hold his alcohol well. He also had a thing for flaming shots.

"It's a girl man isn't it?" The Latino spoke up.

"Is it that obvious?"

The man laughed impishly. "You're the type lover boy. Just don't get too hung up on it or you'll end up like him." He gestured behind him towards a man with an eye patch.

Percy grimaced. He didn't think he wanted to know.

He decided he didn't want to be here anymore.

He knew he'd had enough.

Enough being an understatement. He'd had too much.

His apartment was just across Central Park and hopefully the cool night air would sober him up. He shrugged on his jacket and headed outside.

By now the floor was spinning and She was everywhere.

There wrestling with the stubborn pram and child.

There strutting with the beret and tote bag.

There sat with the boyfriend and silk scarf.

The moonlight was casting an eerie light and he could just make out the blue of the billboard advertising his aquarium.

That was funny.

It wasn't normally blue.

He knew it was blue, he was told it was. He'd just never seen it coloured.

The drink was talking.

He walked on thinking nothing of it. It's not like he would remember it in the morning anyway.

* * *

He'd picked her up when he said he would, like always. He'd given her a cheesy compliment like always, and made weird faces at her when eating noodles, like always.

She realised Luke had always been a constant in her life. He'd been there in some way ever since they were small and she'd begun to rely on the stability. That's why bumping into Him had thrown her off so much. He was spontaneous, new, and she couldn't plan the next move. With Luke she knew, she knew his small mannerisms and greetings. It had become tradition.

But she'd been noticing the changes in him, recently the stubble under his chin had become more noticeable and he'd upped the physical contact. Or maybe she'd just become more aware of it. Either way she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

She wanted to see him tonight to sort out her feelings. Decide where they stood, where she wanted things to go. However, it was much easier said than done.

They'd left Zhang's feeling rather full and decided to walk home through the park instead.

The occasional gust of wind caught her scarf but it was pretty the way the moon caught the flowing fabric. Luke on the other hand was wrapped from head to toe in a thick coat.

"Annabeth are you sure you're okay? You've been quite quiet this evening. I know you, there's something bothering you."

She'd put off the subject the entire evening, she thought undetected, but apparently not.

"Why don't we sit?" They sat together on a small bench just off the main path.

"What's up 'Beth?" Luke tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Is it to do with me?" His expression showed a combination of innocence and concern.

She didn't know what to say. She looked towards her lap, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She could always wait. It didn't have to be now.

 _But there's no time like the present_ , her other side argued.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hands resting on her knee. Her skirt was red.

Her heartbeat doubled. Was this what she'd been waiting for?

She looked up to meet his gaze.

Her skirt was red.

Her skirt was in colour.

Everything in her surroundings blurred.

She kissed him.

* * *

The next morning he couldn't remember a thing. Just as well it was a Saturday. He had a really weird feeling that he couldn't shake, and he knew wasn't just a hangover. He decided to head to Di Angelo's for a smoothie, they always made him feel better. Maybe he could talk things over with Nico. He knew it was his cousin's anniversary of meeting Will soon; he'd have to see what plans Nico had.

He shoved on a lightly checked shirt, attempted to do something with his hair and chucked his car keys into his jean pocket. He didn't exactly feel like walking there this morning.

Turns out Nico didn't really have time to talk today, but he'd grabbed a smoothie and a croissant all the same.

He thanked Nico once he was done and headed out the shop. Being the gentleman he was, he held the door as a woman walked in.

She had beautiful grey eyes, even if he couldn't tell what colour they actually were.

Although she looked like she had seen a ghost.

After standing there awkwardly for eternity waiting for her to stop staring and enter the shop, he just gave up and walked past. He gave her a weird look and stepped out onto the street.

As he climbed into his car his phone rang. 'Work' flashed up on the screen.

Sigh.

"I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

She could see Piper waiting in Di Angelo's already. She'd called an emergency meeting to discuss Luke.

A young man was trying to exit as she entered the shop, and he stood to the side to let her pass.

That's when she made eye contact.

Electricity spread down her spine, right to her toes.

She was staring at a man with shaggy hair and _bright green eyes_.

It was _Him_.

She was speechless. She couldn't move.

She instantly knew she'd made the wrong decision kissing Luke last night. She felt drawn to the stranger, and couldn't quite comprehend she'd finally met Him.

This was fate.

Only when he pushed past her giving her a confused look did she realise she'd been stood in the doorway staring at him the whole time.

"Hey Annabeth." She slid into the seat next to Piper.

"What have I done?" She placed her head in her hands and her hair fell forward.

"Well hello to you too."

She looked up at the girl in front of her.

"Last night I kissed Luke, Piper. My skirt was red, I took it as a sign... He was being so nice to me, and I just... I thought... It was right. It felt good. But my skirt wasn't red because of Luke. I remember a man in the corner of my eye. I now know who he was. Piper, it was the man just leaving the shop... He had bright green eyes. He... _He_... He was my soul mate."

Annabeth left before Piper. She needed to speak to Luke.

That meant she missed the Barista smile. She missed the Barista call Piper over. She missed the Barista say "Ma'am I couldn't help but overhear you and your grey-eyed friend, but I believe I can help you. The man with the green eyes is infact my cousin and I don't think they'd mind a little push in the right direction..."

* * *

He played his voicemail from Nico. He'd been in a meeting when he called in the afternoon.

"Hey Perce, I've got tomorrow afternoon off. I've got news. Meet me at the shop at 1:00 and we'll go for lunch. See you then."

He was rather confused. Nico rarely had 'news'.

He texted back a simple "I'll be there at 1."

* * *

She met up with Luke for lunch. She felt it was best to tell him in person.

He took it well; he understood the power of Fate. He kissed her on the forehead and insisted on being chief bridesmaid at the wedding.

Piper texted her later too. She had ' _NEWS'_ , in capitals, and said ' _Di Angelo's, tomorrow at 1:00._ '

She hoped it wasn't the same as last time. Last time Piper had ' _NEWS'_ , it was that she was planning some celebrity Annabeth hadn't head of's wedding. She'd ended up rambling for over an hour.

* * *

Nico had his back to Percy to hide his smirk. "I'm just finishing up. Give me 5."

Percy leant on the counter waiting.

A Native American girl walked in and ordered. She stood by Percy as she waited for her drink.

He perused the day's selection of pastries.

Another woman entered.

"I'm just heading to the toilet; I'll be back in a sec." The Cherokee spoke to the other woman.

"I'll have an espresso please." The new female said.

The woman turned round to face Percy.

He met her eyes.

That's when he felt it. A pull to her he'd never felt before. It was the lady from the day before.

She had _blonde_ princess curls.

She had _tanned_ skin.

She had _dusky_ _pink_ lips smiling at him.

It was _Her_.

They'd found each other.

They'd found their soul mate.

They'd found The One.

A voices broke their connection. "Newsflash: I found your soulmate."

They turned to see a very smug Nico and Piper.

"We better get special recognition at the wedding."

* * *

A year later they got married at the beach.

Nico was Best Man, and Piper Maid of Honour.

Luke, an usher, took a fancy to one of Annabeth's bridesmaids Thalia.

Leo, the Spaniard Percy had met at the bar, caught the bouquet. Even if it was by accident.

Percy had scooped Annabeth up and carried her down the aisle.

They spent their honeymoon in a cabin in Montauk. They watched the sunset every night.

They had two children together, Selina and Charles.

And on their grave it simply said: _"You Bring The Colour."_


End file.
